La promesa
by x.esmeralda.x
Summary: [Reto del foro Dramione] Draco le prometió algo a Hermione en un momento muy especial. Recuerda el sufrimiento de ambos... Pero necesita olvidar... “Su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, sus manos tensionadas...” DrHr.


**Este one-shot responde al reto propuesto por Lisky en el foro "Dramione. Los polos opuestos se atraen".**

**Condiciones:**

**-One-shot.**

**-Mínimo 2000 palabras.**

**-Debe terminar en Drama/Tragedia.**

**-No debe ser un Universo Alterno.**

**-Cuanto más apegados al original estén los personajes, mejor.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan en esta historia me pertenece. Todo es de ella, de la vieja bruja que obligó a mi Drackie a irse con el grasiento. De Rowling, por si no se entendió...**

**Aclaración: Los recuerdos de Draco, en _cursiva_.**

_**La promesa**_

Draco se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts, tirando de su baúl hasta encontrar un compartimiento totalmente vacío. Quería estar solo. Nada de Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy o Blaise. Solo, para pensar. Pensar en aquellas lágrimas que había derramado, dando lugar a la recientemente conocida sensación de aquellas gotas saladas en sus pómulos. Él lo sabía, se estaba volviendo un imbécil. Pero tan sólo aquella imagen que su mente se esforzaba en recrear y bloquear al mismo tiempo hacía que él se estremeciera.

_Su rostro pálido…_

¡Tenía que olvidar aquello! Dejar que se fuera, darle el espacio suficiente para alejarse.

_Su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados…_

Alejarse. El recuerdo tenía que alejarse de él, de su mente. Dejarlo en paz.

_-Draco¡por Merlín! No tienes que hacer esto, no necesitas hacerlo…_

_-Sabes que sí._

_-¡No, Malfoy! Sebes que Harry te dará un lugar en la Orden del Fénix si cedes…_

_-¡No me importa el maldito imbécil de Potter¡¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?!_

_-No será sólo Harry… Todos. Remus, Ron, Tonks, Moody… todos._

_-No lo creo._

_-¡Tú no mataste a Dumbledore, Malfoy¡Tú no ibas a hacerlo!_

_-¡Demonios, ya cállate! Tengo que hacer esto de una buena vez…_

_-Malfoy, por favor… Te lo suplico… Es por tu bien._

_-No empieces con ese verso, que ya me lo sé de memoria… -Draco levantó la varita, apuntándola-. Si lo que buscas es redención, invéntate otro método, y rápido, porque ya casi no te queda tiempo._

_-¡Merlín! No busco redención… al menos no la mía, Malfoy._

_-¡Deja ya de llamarme así, Hermione! –pronunció su nombre con más fuerza, para darle a entender su intención._

_Ella negó tristemente con la cabeza._

_-No, Malfoy. Tú no eres Draco. Hoy para mí eres Malfoy. Un patético, pobre e insignificante Malfoy. Uno más del montón de lamentables mortífagos en la familia._

Otra vez esa sensación de desconsuelo. Y otra vez le ardían los ojos. Y otra vez el agua salada cayendo por sus pómulos. 'La última vez', se prometió. Se restregó los ojos aniñadamente, borrando las lágrimas y el recuerdo.

_Su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta…_

-Draco, viejo¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Te busqué por todo el tren… Draco, te estoy hablando… ¡Draco!

-Y yo te estoy escuchando, Blaise.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me contestas¿Qué haces aquí solo?

-¿Te parece que estoy haciendo algo en particular? Estoy sentado, pensando, y solo, como tú mismo pudiste apreciar.

-Pues… -Draco supo que allí vendría la propuesta que él quería escuchar y querría aceptar-, ven con nosotros. Con Pansy y conmigo. Y con los dos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. No pensarás quedarte aquí todo el viaje…

-Precisamente.

No podía aceptar. Necesitaba estar solo… Si el recuerdo lo invadía otra vez, tendría la libertad de hacer lo que se le antojase con sus lágrimas, con su cuerpo… con aquellos frascos y aquel manojo de pergaminos que guardaba en el compartimiento secreto de su baúl, protegido bajo una seguidilla de potentes embrujos y maldiciones.

-¡Draco¿Qué demonios te sucede¡Otra vez te quedaste colgado con cara de imbécil!

-¡Claro que no! Además, yo no tengo cara de imbécil…

-Como digas… ¿Vas a venir o no?

-No, quiero estar solo. Déjame en paz.

-Algo te sucede. Has estado así desde hace un tiempo ya. ¿Pasó algo?

-No.

-¿No pasó nada o no me lo quieres contar?

-No pasó nada, Blaise…

-¿De verdad que no p…?

-¡No, Blaise, ya basta¡No me pasó nada¡Vete de una maldita vez!

-¡De acuerdo¡Pero no me busques luego, cuando me necesites!

El moreno se fue dando un portazo que incomodó a Draco. Después del grito y el estruendo que Blaise había hecho con la puerta, el compartimiento quedó sumido en un profundo y desesperante silencio.

_-De acuerdo –desafiaba Hermione-. Si tanto quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Ojalá que no tengas cargos de conciencia luego. –Su voz, antes firme, se quebró. De sus ojos salieron algunas lágrimas que ambos ignoraron deliberadamente, y ella avanzó unos pasos hacia él, sin importarle que aún le apuntara con su varita. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Hermione se estiró y besó a Draco con dulzura. Él, aunque ya había bajado la varita, no se molestó en responderle, por lo que ella se alejó, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Mientras retrocedía para tomar distancia nuevamente, el rubio la sujetó del brazo velozmente y la atrajo hacia él. Capturó su cintura con sus brazos, y sus labios con los suyos propios. La besó penetrantemente mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo por última vez y le acariciaba la mano-. Te amo, Draco –murmuró ella._

Ya estaba decidido; lo haría. El joven se levantó de su cómodo asiento y comenzó a revolear las cosas de su baúl y a deshacer los embrujos y maldiciones que él mismo había colocado. Con un suave movimiento de su varita dejó al descubierto el compartimiento que había ocultado y de allí extrajo dos frascos y un atado de pergaminos.

_Su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, sus manos tensionadas…_

Guardó un frasco en cada bolsillo de su túnica y los pergaminos entre sus ropas, y salió al pasillo del tren. Miraba por las ventanitas de los compartimientos, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Entró altaneramente al cubículo donde se encontraban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, quienes lo miraron de forma profundamente despectiva

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry ásperamente.

Sin embargo, Draco no pudo contestar, porque Ron había comenzado a gritarle histéricamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para resultar más amenazante y blandía su dedo índice hacia él.

-¡Vete de aquí, Malfoy! No eres bien recibido. Eres un maldito imbécil, hurón del demonio, un asqueroso mortífago, y si vienes a molestarnos hablando de Hermione… -Ron continuó despotricando furiosamente y poniéndose a la defensiva. Pero Malfoy después de aquello sólo escuchó algo así como: "… ya puedes ir guardándote tus palabras porque…". Escucharlo mencionar a Hermione otra vez lo había desconectado de su entorno.

_-Mátame de una vez._

El recuerdo retumbó en sus oídos.

-¡Malfoy¡¿Me has oído¡He dicho que te vayas ahora! –chillaba Ron, muy rojo y a punto de darle una trompada.

-¿Ya acabaste, Weasley? –inquirió él, levantando levemente una ceja-. Bien. –Miró a Harry, dispuesto a ignorar totalmente al inmaduro de Weasley.

- ¿Qué quieres¿Qué viniste a hacer? –repitió el morocho.

Por toda respuesta, Draco sacó los pergaminos y se los extendió. Harry, dubitativo, los tomó y los observó. Frunció el ceño y entreabrió los labios de la sorpresa., como si estuviera a punto de decir o preguntar algo. Pero le faltaban las palabras…

-No las leas ahora –murmuró Draco-. Espera a que me vaya. Te las regalo; espero que las cuides porque son importantes para mí. Sé que lo harás.

-Pero… pero, Malfoy… ¿no es ésta…¿No es ésta la letra de Hermione? –preguntó el morocho en un susurro algo ahogado, leyendo el frente de un sobre en el que decía "Draco" escrito con la letra de su amiga. Las manos le temblaron un poco, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sí, son cartas de ella. Cartas que ella me escribió. Y hay otras… escritas por mí, para ella.

-¿Cuándo…? –atinó a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-Tienen la fecha escrita y están en orden, de la primera a la última –contestó mientras sacaba su varita y el frasco vacío de su bolsillo izquierdo. Quitó el corcho que cubría el pico de la botellita. Apoyó la punta de la vara de madera en su sien. Se concentró profundamente en lo que hacía. Tenía que salir bien. No podía fallar. Comenzó a alejar la varita, extrayendo un delgado hilo plateado que depositó en el frasco. Observó por unos instantes la sustancia, comprobando que lo había hecho correctamente… o al menos eso esperaba. Sonrió tristemente.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto, Potter? –preguntó el rubio moviendo el envase entre sus dedos, fijando sus ojos grises en los esmeralda de su interlocutor. Los ojos de Harry le sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes y luego se desplazaron para mirar lo que sostenía la pálida mano del muchacho.

-Un… Es un recuerdo –contestó finalmente.

-Exacto. Es un recuerdo mío. Bueno, de hecho, es una serie de recuerdos. Algunas… imágenes, por así decirlo… Momentos. Y una última escena. Estoy seguro de que te interesará mucho ver estas cosas y leer aquellas cartas. –Harry frunció el entrecejo. Draco, no muy seguro de cómo interpretar este gesto, preguntó:- ¿Sabes cómo funciona el recuerdo, verdad?

El morocho asintió suavemente con la cabeza, pensativo. Malfoy estaba actuando extremadamente raro, en su opinión. Una de dos: o era algo muy serio, o era una broma (de muy mal gusto, por cierto). Pero… si fuera una broma¿qué significaban aquellos sobres con la letra de Hermione?

-Tienes que verlo, Potter. Sí o sí –insistió Draco. Necesitaba que ellos vieran qué había sucedido-. ¿Puedes conseguirte un pensadero para eso¿Tienes uno?

-Tengo uno –murmuró el aludido, refiriéndose al pensadero que Dumbledore había tenido la gentileza de dejarle en herencia (aunque personalmente Harry estaba convencido de que había un motivo por el cual se lo había dejado precisamente a él, tal vez algún antiguo recuerdo que contenía).

-Excelente –aprobó el rubio-. Sólo asegúrate de leer las cartas primero y después ver el recuerdo. No lo hagas al revés, no me gustaría que entendieras algo que no es. Las cartas, el recuerdo. Es un orden lógico y cronológico. –Miró por la ventanilla. El cielo ya comenzaba a oscurecerse. Debía apurarse. Dio media vuelta y, con su mano en la manija de la puerta, murmuró:- Suerte. –Y salió. Comenzó a caminar velozmente por los pasillos del tren. Poco antes de llegar a su compartimiento, se encontró con Pansy, que precisamente lo estaba buscando.

-¡Draco¿Dónde te habías metido¡Te busqué por todos lados¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Pansy, estoy bien, no me molestes –masculló él.

-Blaise me dijo que estabas un poco raro... –murmuró la morocha cuidadosamente, como tanteando el terreno.

-No, no estoy raro, déjame en paz –exigió, exasperado.

-Pero, Draco, hay algo que...

-¡Nada! Sólo déjame... No es tan difícil si te lo propones¿sabes?

-Pero, Draco...

-¡Ya vete!

-¡Pero, Draco¡Alguien entró a tu compartimiento y revolvió todo tu baúl!

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, pero enseguida comprendió a qué se refería su amiga. Él mismo había armado aquel revuelo antes de irse.

-De acuerdo, Pansy, no me importa.

-¿No te importa?

-No, vete.

Perpleja, Pansy lo vio alejarse de ella, abrir la puerta del compartimiento y entrar en él sin inmutarse siquiera. Entonces coincidió con Blaise al pensar que Draco estaba muy raro.

El joven se encerró precipitadamente en el compartimento y selló la puerta con un hechizo. Corrió las cortinas para que nadie lo viera. Su respiración se agitó. Tenía que ser valiente. Una sola vez más, tenía que serlo.

_-Ellos quieren... que te mate. Que yo... te mate._

_-¿Y tú¿Lo harás¿Ya te decidiste, Draco?_

_Él guardó silencio, pero la miró a los ojos con intensidad y dolor, como pidiéndole fortaleza, rogándole comprensión y suplicándole disculpas._

_Ella movió un poco la cabeza._

_-Veo que lo harás._

_-No tengo opción, Hermione... –susurró lentamente._

_-Sí la tienes._

_-No. Si no lo hago, ellos te encontrarán y te torturarán tanto que… –Draco se estremeció visiblemente ante el pensamiento-. No quiero ni imaginarlo… Morirás de cualquier modo, o a lo sumo quedarás como los Longbottom…_

_-Pero a mí no me importa…_

_-No soportaría verte como ellos… Es horrible. Y si mueres… bueno, no quiero que sufras todo lo que ellos querrán hacerte._

_-¿Y crees que si me matas tú sufriré menos? –preguntó ella con la cabeza bien en alto, a pesar de las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaban-. No seas ingenuo, Draco._

_-No lo soy. –Tenía que mostrarse lo más frío que pudiera, como si realmente no le importara. Como sólo un verdadero Malfoy sabe hacerlo-. Sufrirás de todos modos. Dolor físico, dolor espiritual… ¿qué más da? Cuanto antes suceda, será mejor para todos. Será mejor para ti. De este modo no lo sentirás tanto… No durará. Será algo rápido…_

_-Draco¡por Merlín! No tienes que hacer esto, no necesitas hacerlo…_

Sí. Él era valiente. Tal vez no lo había demostrado en otras ocasiones, pero sí, era valiente. Se convenció a sí mismo de que tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible. Pronto llegarían a Hogwarts.

Extrajo el frasco que aún reposaba en el interior de su bolsillo derecho y lo destapó. El corcho resbaló de sus manos temblorosas mientras él olía el líquido de color borgoña contenido por el frasco. Recordó que en ese mismo momento Potter y Weasley estarían leyendo sus cartas. Las pruebas del amor recíproco entre él y Hermione.

_-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó Draco, con una voz que casi no parecía suya, en un acto que demostraba su cobardía, pero que requería mucho coraje._

Bebió el líquido de la botellita de un trago, recordando…

_El cuerpo de Hermione. Su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, sus manos tensionadas. Muerta._

El veneno atravesó su garganta, quemándole como fuego. Draco cayó de rodillas, dedicándole sus últimas exhalaciones y sus últimos recuerdos a ella. Al amor de su vida.

_-Te amo, Draco –murmuró ella-. Hagas lo que hagas. –Se alejó de él unos cuantos pasos-. Mátame de una vez. Siempre te amaré._

_-¡Avada Kedavra! -gritó Draco, con una voz que casi no parecía suya, en un acto que demostraba su cobardía, pero que requería mucho coraje._

_Y lo vio. El cuerpo de Hermione. Su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, sus manos tensionadas. Muerta. Se acercó a ella y besó sus labios por última vez._

_-Perdóname, Hermione, por ser tan cobarde. Yo también te amo, y siempre te amaré. Nos reuniremos pronto, te lo prometo._


End file.
